


Red

by Voldemort



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldemort/pseuds/Voldemort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean feels pretty good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teday on LJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=teday+on+LJ).



> Art prompt for destiel

Dean feels pretty good, laid back on the bed, already naked and lightly stroking his penis. Cas makes it better though, Cas makes it hundred times better by giving him A-grade strip show starting from his ridiculous-secretly sexy-tie.

Seeing his uncertain face while doing it is hotter than it already is. Dean stops fondling his head and grips at his base instead lest he'd come early and that ain't fun for nobody. Cas is up to his pants last, the sound of the belt buckle hitting the floor spikes his excitement a notch. 

One thing stops his train of thought though, because Cas wouldn't.

Would he?

Dean remembers telling Cas that one time he "accidentally" downloaded gay porn with panty kink that led him to discover a side of them he doesn't even know exist. Dean apparently, ladies and gentlemen, has a thing for ladies panties, especially the deep deep red kind. Exactly the kind Cas is wearing now.

Oh.My.Fucking.Impala.

"C-Cas," Dean stutters, he crawls to the end of the bed and pulled at his waistband, pulling Cas to stand in between his legs. Dean looks up while his fingers traces at the lace-oh my god-patterns, his eyes searches Cas' who looks at him with a hidden affection behind his cluelessness. 

Dean feels a small tug of his mouth, eyes shining more with gratitude rather than heat at the moment. Dean is...touched to say the least, truth be told, his life up to this point amounts to nothing less than shit. He's never had any normality in his life after the death of his mom. Any constant love he's ever had was only with his brother, his only link to a family. To be important enough to this angel, his angel, caused bubbles to flood his heart and a bit of moisture to his eyes which he tamps down as soon as he feels it rise up the surface.

"Cas,"

"Yes Dean?"

Dean finds it hard to articulate what he feels, so he decides to show him instead. He pulled Cas closer, the buttons to his slacks loosened and the zippers pulled down as he does so. Dean takes a few seconds to press his face to his torso, smelling his scent and rubbing his cheeks on his soft soft skin. Cas seems to grasp human cuddling etiquette for he runs his fingers in his hair while the other rubs his back.

Dean pulls away from the embrace and goes back to leaning against the headboard, silently beckoning Cas to follow his head with a nod. Cas crawled on his hands and knees, awkwardly standing a few inches away, as if he doesn't know what to do next, which he probably really don't.

So he takes the initiative to fill in the next steps and pulls him so Cas is more or less hovering over his lap with his hands planted on the headboard. Which puts Dean at the perfect position.

He noses at the waistband, lips bumping on the bulge stretching the fabric tight, away from his torso. Dean's mouths at his head, sucking at it strong enough for Cas to unconsciously thrust his hips. He fingers plays at his cheeks, squeezing and kneading his plump bottom adding an occasional slip of his fingers along his crack. 

One particular suck has Cas' knees buckling and lands him neatly on his lap. While trying to grab him from toppling of the bed, Dean's hand slips into the panty, feeling soft skin directly has him leaking at the tip. He can't help but let his hand wander now that he's feeling hot flesh in his palm. His middle finger nudges at the beginning of his crack, the tip of it makes it way down to where it furls, circling and circling the rim.

Cas whimpers, grabs at his shoulders and says, "Dean, this is embarassing," Dean doesn't doubt that at all. Heat suffuses his cheeks, flooding red in his cheeks. A stark contrast to his pale skin. Dean doesn't stop, judging by the way Cas is pressing against his finger, he isn't really opposing to the act.

He grabs the lube from underneath the pillow-yes he is prepared, fuck you very much-popped the cap and liberally coats his hand. He goes back to what he has been doing, this time adding enough pressure to slip through the rim. Cas jumps, panicking over the fact the foreign feeling having his bottom breached. 

"Shhh, it's okay Cas. Just relax okay, it'll be better I promise," Dean waits for him to relax, enough to allow him to move. He slowly moves back on forth, adding two more when he deems it sufficient enough. He shifts and prods, searching for that bundle of nerves he is sure to blow Cas' mind. He knows he found it when Cas lets out a surprised gasp and pushes against his fingers.

Cas is just getting used to the feeling of having something inside him when Dean's stupidly deft hand did something that sends stars in his eyes. He wants it again, wants it to never stop, wants it now, wants it forever. He wants. He grinds, his dick bumping Dean's bare ones every few swivel of his hips. He finds out then that it's better if he just let their cocks touch, aligned and rubbing against each other. Cas drops his head on his shoulder, his senses overwhelmed by pleasure he has never experienced before, a feeling potent enough to be the cause of tragedies, a sensation he now knows, and understands.

"D-Dean, please," he breathes hotly against his neck, begging for something, cause he knows something is going to break, something that he hopes Dean knows because he is dying here. Dean holds both of their cocks together, fitting around the circle of his thumb and fingers, pumping from the base up, pumping that clear fluid out of his slit. 

Dean knows Cas is close so he speeds up his pace, hitting his prostrate and simultaneously jacking them both. Spurts of come hit their chests and some of it, on Dean's chin as they both comes at the same time. Sated, Cas slumps next to Dean, breathing hard until it returns to its normal rate. Just when Dean thinks Cas is asleep, he feels his hand lace with his, squeezing firmly before it loosens, Cas is really asleep now. Dean follows him with a smile.


End file.
